


Harbor

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Weir comes back to Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted](http://community.livejournal.com/lostcityfound/330621.html?thread=970621) [on LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/30729.html).

Elizabeth had been back for a week, and the only times Kate had been allowed to see her was in the guise of a therapist. Everything they talked about was appropriate. It was exactly what the IOA would have expected a psychiatrist discuss with a liberated prisoner of war, even one who was considered a potential danger to Atlantis.

They both kept their silence otherwise. Kate didn't talk about her recent experiences with coming back from the dead. She didn't even know if Elizabeth was aware of it. Elizabeth answered questions about her time with the Replicators in short, terse sentences. Neither of them moved closer to each other than was appropriate, and the one time Elizabeth had broken her customary deadpan expression to smile wanly, Kate presented it to the IOA in her weekly reports as the start of a psychological breakthrough.

John hovered outside Kate's office. Ostensibly, he was there to guard Elizabeth. As the military commander of Atlantis, he had the security clearance and the ability to stand guard in case something went wrong. Rodney griped about it, but he stayed away from her therapy sessions out of a combination of guilt and fear.

Teyla joined Elizabeth for lunch every day. Ronon usually accompanied her. Elizabeth wouldn't let anyone else sit with them. Kate and John ate together sometimes, but neither looked over at Elizabeth's table. They were usually having lunch meetings to go over the psychological testing that expedition members underwent.

After a month, the IOA relaxed its guard, but John insisted that he continue to escort Elizabeth to and from Kate's office. Kate stressed the need for ongoing therapy and a familiar environment. Elizabeth nodded and acquiesced without a struggle. Kate marked down "continuing symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder" on her bimonthly reports to the IOA.

After two months, Rodney sat down with Elizabeth at lunch. So did Radek. Kate's eyes flickered over from where she was talking quietly with John. He didn't follow her gaze, but there was a satisfied look in his eyes.

After three months, and a series of political maneuverings that necessitated both General O'Neill and General Hammond's presence on Atlantis, the IOA withdrew. Elizabeth did _not_ accompany them, though there had been an eleventh hour crisis when Dr. Mackenzie had shown up and tried to transfer Elizabeth into his care on Earth.

The IOA had never seen the entire Atlantis expedition dig in its heels before.

They waited two more weeks. Colonel Caldwell arrived and left, taking along a series of personnel reports on Elizabeth's behavior, and making reports of his own. He gave John a knowing look before Hermiod beamed him onboard the Daedalus.

*

"We're set?" asked John. He was in Kate's quarters, watching as she brushed her hair out. It was back to its natural color, which was neither blonde nor red, but dark brown "You ever gonna dye that again?"

"Yes to both questions," said Kate. She set her brush down and stood. "She's in her quarters."

"I knew that," said John. He pushed himself off the wall and jerked his head at the door. They left together, but didn't speak on the way to Elizabeth's quarters.

She hadn't locked them out, and when they stepped inside, Elizabeth stood from where she was reading. Kate's face was hopeful, John's was blank, but when Elizabeth smiled at them, he let out a sigh of relief.

"It's about time," said Elizabeth. "I've missed you both so very much."

"We know," said Kate. She smiled in return. "We don't have to worry about that any more."

"You're home," said John. "You're not leaving us again."

"No," agreed Elizabeth. "I'm not."

\--end--


End file.
